


La fin du monde

by Hadrien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadrien/pseuds/Hadrien
Summary: C’est durant cet instant de flottement entre deux respirations que tout se passe. L’instant d’avant ta main est captive de la mienne, consentante, caressante et l’instant d’après, la réalité se fissure, le monde s’écroule, je perds pied à l’intérieur de moi-même et je ne tente même pas de saisir ta main déjà offerte, j’oublie même qu’elle existe, j’oublie tout et rien à la fois, tout est clair soudain, douloureusement, atrocement clair depuis la seconde où je l’ai vu pénétrer dans ce restaurant.C’est la fin du monde.





	La fin du monde

C’est durant cet instant de flottement entre deux respirations que tout se passe. L’instant d’avant ta main est captive de la mienne, consentante, caressante et l’instant d’après, la réalité se fissure, le monde s’écroule, je perds pied à l’intérieur de moi-même et je ne tente même pas de saisir ta main déjà offerte, j’oublie même qu’elle existe, j’oublie tout et rien à la fois, tout est clair soudain, douloureusement, atrocement clair depuis la seconde où je l’ai vu pénétrer dans ce restaurant. C’est la fin du monde.

Puis ma conscience, qui dégringolait jusque-là à une vitesse fulgurante, heurte la réalité avec fracas alors que le son de ta voix ma parvient. Nos regards se croisent, se fondent l’un dans l’autre.

-Ça va? tu demandes en fronçant les sourcils avec cette si légère inquiétude et j’ai envie de fondre dans tes bras pour y disparaître.

Je savais que venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Je le sentais. Enfin, non, j’aimerais me dire que je l’avais senti, mais c’est faux, je n’ai rien vu venir, comme toujours. Normalement c’est toi qui parvient à sentir ce genre de chose, comme avec Delphi… mais je m’égare. Tout ce que je peux dire c’est que je savais qu’un jour où l’autre on se retrouverait dans cette situation. Et ça je le sais depuis le moment où ton existence est entrée en collision avec la mienne. C’est la raison pour laquelle je me force à prononcer ton nom avec détachement, pour laquelle je jette toujours un regard aux alentours avant de te prendre la main, celle pour laquelle un poids s’est installé de manière permanente, il semblerait, au creux de mon estomac…  et celle pour laquelle mentir est devenu une seconde nature.

J’ai envie de te mentir à toi aussi, de te dire que oui, tout va bien, alors que ma tête semble sur le point d’imploser et qu’une sueur froide et inconfortable couvre soudain mon dos, et que tout mon être cri que non, ça ne va absolument pas. Mais à quoi bon? Bientôt tu tourneras la tête et tu le verras toi aussi et aussitôt tu comprendras la source de tout ceci et alors, comme d’habitude, tu me jetteras ce regard, ce maudit regard lourd de sens, lourd de cette conversation qui revient sans cesse entre nous et de plus en plus fréquemment, on dirait. Les quand et les pourquoi vont reprendre, comme un refrain infernale dont tu m’abreuves sans cesse. Et cela me rappellera encore une fois combien tu es plus fort que moi et combien je suis inadéquat… j’exagère, comme toujours.

Il ne m’a pas encore vu, c’est un miracle. Ou en est-ce vraiment un? Tout ceci ressemble plutôt à un cauchemar et cette terrible attente de l’instant où il va enfin nous voir est pire que tout. Comme le spectateur d’un désastre imminent, je me surprends à espérer le terrible dénouement de cette intrigue qui, possiblement, une fois encore, m’échappera. Je sais que tu ne peux… ne veux pas comprendre cette dualité en moi, celle de vouloir être découvert pour en finir enfin, une bonne fois pour toute, et cette peur qui me ronge de l’intérieure et m’étouffe comme une main invisible qui m’enserrerait la gorge chaque jour un peu plus.

-Al? Ça va? tu répètes et cette fois-ci c’est plus que le germe de l’inquiétude qui glisse sur ton visage et la seule réponse qui parvient à m’échapper est un haussement d’épaule incertain. Tu as toujours été plus doué que moi avec les mots.

Le poids dans mon estomac a pris une dimension impressionnante et dont la possibilité demeurait jusque-là insoupçonnée. J’ai envie de vomir, mais cela ne ferait pas bon genre dans ce type d’établissement. Mon regard doit aller vers lui, parce qu’aussitôt, tu te retournes avant que je parvienne à te cracher de ne pas regarder et je sais que tu l’as vu rien qu’à la manière qu’ont tes sourcils de s’arquer de manière presque grotesque. Tu te retournes aussitôt vers moi, mais mon regard glisse vers la nappe.

-Tu crois qu’il… tu commences, mais sans finir ce que tu t’apprêtais à dire, te contentant de désigner d’un coup d’œil l’endroit sur la table où nos mains enlacées reposaient, ce qui me semble désormais être, au moins mille ans auparavant.

-Non. Il ne nous a pas vu, je réponds, d’une voix bizarrement assurée.

-Al…

Je sais où cette phrase va se terminer et je paierais une somme faramineuse pour ne pas t’entendre la finir, même si cela m’endette pour le reste de mes jours. Ai-je si honte de moi pour agir de la sorte? Est-ce de cela dont il s’agit, comme tu sembles le sous-entendre lorsque le ton monte entre nous?

-Scorp… je siffle entre mes dents, tentant de moduler le ton de ma voix, si bien qu’on pourrait penser que, comme mon père jadis, je suis moi aussi un fourchelangue.

Visiblement, cela ne t’impressionne nullement, puisque tu continues.

-Tu sais ce que j’en pense…

-Oui, je te coupe à nouveau.

-Je suis certain que…

-Oui, je sais ce que tu en penses! je réponds cette fois, sèchement.

Tu fronces les sourcils, évidemment. Puis, tu inspires et je te connais assez pour savoir que tu te retiens de soupirer, que tu te sommes de te calmer puisque nous sommes dans un restaurant et que tu as été élevé comme un Malfoy et que faire une scène ici serait contraire à tout ce que tu as reçu comme éducation. Puis, après un moment, un sourire timide franchit tes lèvres et je t’en veux aussitôt pour cela. Pour cette manière que tu as de ne jamais pouvoir rester plus de quelques instants en colère contre moi. Tu ne comprendras jamais à quel point c’est irritant. Ça ne fait que me remettre sur le nez mon caractère difficile et le manque de contrôle que j’exerce sur toutes ces émotions qui menacent de me faire chavirer quand il est question de toi ou de lui.

Les secondes s’égrènent sans qu’aucun de nous ne prononce un mot et je te suis reconnaissant pour cela, pour cette trêve juste avant ma reddition que tu sens certainement à portée de main, parce que c’est toujours comme ça entre nous. Je capitule sans conditions sous ton regard un peu trop doux pour ton propre bien. L’instant d’après, ton genou vient doucement s’appuyer contre le mien sous la table.

Je t’aime, mais, comme à chaque fois, ma voix ne parvient pas à te le dire, de toute manière je sais que tu le comprends, que tu le sens.

-Alors… comment veux-tu que nous…hum… réglions ça? tu demandes avec cette voix un peu trop aiguë que tu utilises dans ce genre de moment.

J’aurais aimé que le silence s’étire encore un peu plus, parce que la vérité c’est que je n’ai pas de réponse à cette question. La vérité c’est que je suis pétrifié de peur. Je jette un regard subtilement vers l’endroit où il est assis et parce que je suis maudit, c’est clair, depuis le moment de ma naissance, depuis le moment où j’ai senti son regard réprobateur sur moi pour la première fois, depuis le moment où j’ai réalisé que je ne serais jamais comme lui…comme eux, depuis que nous nous sommes réconciliés et que désormais la peur de lire à nouveau cette déception dans son regard m’habite et me hante. Parce que je suis maudit, donc, son regard, pareil au mien, se pose sur moi et ses sourcils se haussent de surprise. Il se lève et moi je meurs, encore trop lentement à mon goût à chacune de ses enjambées qui clos la distance entre nous. Ce sourire incertain qui étire ses lèvres ne fait que tourner le couteau dans la plaie.

-Al! Scorpius! Que faites-vous ici? mon père demande en posant une main sur mon épaule pendant un bref instant et je ne peux m’empêcher de terminer sa phrase dans ma tête _que faites-vous ici dans ce restaurant hors de prix et à l’ambiance plus que romantique_.

Je ne réponds rien et tu dois sentir ma panique, car tu viens à mon secours.

-Nous… euh… sommes venus dîner… euh… tu bégaies, comme si ma propre nervosité s’était propagée en toi et je te fusille du regard.

Pourquoi ne pas lui dire tout de suite que nous célébrons notre premier anniversaire de couple tant qu’à y être! Pourquoi même prendre la peine de mentir… Tout est foutu de toute manière, mon père est le foutu Sauveur du monde sorcier, le Chef des Aurors, il saura la vérité rien qu’à nous regarder. Peut-être est-il déjà au courant, d’ailleurs. Peut-être fait-il seulement comme si de rien n’était parce qu’il préfère ignorer ce que je suis. En aurait-il parlé à maman?

Encore une fois, je sens le genou de mon petit ami contre le mien et je recule si vite ma chaise que mon père et Scorpius sursautent. Ça ne peut pas durer plus longtemps, je ne peux pas vivre avec ça enfouit au plus profond de moi encore et encore, Scorp a raison, je dois lui dire, même si ça le déçoit, même si cela nous replonge deux ans en arrière, lorsque les ruines de notre relation étaient encore fumantes. Tout mon être presse ma bouche de prononcer les mots qui m’échappent depuis que j’ai compris ce que je suis, ceux que je ne parviens qu’à chuchoter devant le miroir lorsque je suis seul, ceux qui résonnent comme quelque chose d’étranger et de familier à la fois. J’urge ma voix de se faire entendre, je menace mes lèvres de former les syllabes qui ne parviennent pas à franchir ma gorge. Et pourtant, rien ne se passe.

Je prends alors conscience que je tremble. Avec horreur, je réalise que mes yeux se remplissent d’eau. Ce n’est pas ainsi que ça devait se passer. Le plan que j’ai ressassé, encore et encore dans ma tête, jusqu’à en perdre le sommeil, parfois, ne prenait pas en compte le fait que parler deviendrait soudain impossible.

Tu me regardes, de l’amour plein les yeux et lui aussi me regarde, son visage dépourvu de toute expression ou, du moins, de toute expression qu’il m’est possible de déchiffrer dans la brume de mes pensées.

Pourquoi ai-je si peur? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de lui dire qui je suis?

Il pose de nouveau sa main sur mon épaule et s’en est trop, je détourne le regard pour dissimuler mes larmes. Je m’en veux de pleurer, d’encore une fois montrer que je suis moins fort que lui. Ce n’est pas comme ça que j’avais imaginé ce moment, mais en même temps, rien ne va jamais comme je le prévois.

J’inspire.

-Nous sommes venus célébrer… je commence.

-Oui! J’attends ta mère aussi pour notre anniversaire de mariage, elle ne devrait pas tarder, il dit en souriant.

Je remarque alors qu’il porte la chemise que lui a donné maman à Noël, ses cheveux qu’il a tant bien que mal tenté de coiffé. Puis les mots qu’il a prononcé se fraient un chemin jusqu’à mon cerveau. _J’attends ta mère aussi pour notre anniversaire de mariage. Aussi_. Je relève la tête. Aussi? Est-ce que cela signifie ce que je crois? Est-ce seulement une tournure de phrase au hasard? _Aussi. Aussi_. _Aussi_. Ce mot tourne et retourne dans mon esprit qui surchauffe, mais le temps passe et il continue déjà sa phrase et il se tourne vers toi, ce même sourire aux lèvres et moi je reste là, béat à vous regarder.

-Je vois que mon fils a autant de goût que moi pour choisir les meilleurs restaurant, mais rassures-toi, Scorpius, tout le reste, il le tien de sa mère, finit-il avec un clin d’œil à ton endroit avant de nous souhaiter une bonne soirée et de retourner à la table qu’il occupait dans l’attente de ma mère.

Et soudain je le sens monter en moi, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus incontrôlable. Ta main prend la mienne. Tes lèvres se posent sur les miennes. Et je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps, j’explose de rire dans ce restaurant beaucoup trop huppé, beaucoup trop cher, mais je m’en fous, Merlin que je m’en fous.


End file.
